Project 2010 RTTD  CHAPTER  1 Learn MY Name
by Shohkan Kazehime
Summary: After meet his Weapon Seal, Daisuke has to play another GAME in another Stage. With his other friends, he have to help a princess to reclaims her kingdom back
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1- LEARN MY NAME**_

After Daisuke entered the **RTTD COLLISIUM** and played the **GAME** in the **FROZEN WATER** **FOREST STAGE**, he got his **WEAPON SEAL** that called him from the reality world, Kyourinmaru Doragon (Kyou) and battled a monster called Tiger Long. Even he never battle with monster before but thanks to the kendo lessons that he learned, he managed to defeated the monster by using Kyou's Command Techniques: _**Souten Ni Zase (reign of frozen heaven)**_**.** After that, he catch up with Raven and his friends that been surrounded by Tiger Longs and he make a surprise attack that makes those monster retreated. And suddenly, he fainted and luckily Raven catches him and ordered to his friends to get out from the Stage. Finally, when Enju entered to the **RTTD REST** **ROOM** he saw Raven is with unconscious Daisuke on the bed. Raven just smiled and asked Enju to say to Daisuke to learn his **WEAPON SEAL** name and as for Daisuke, he didn't understand what Raven talking about….

**DAY: MONDAY (26/March/2025)**

**TIME: 7.26 am**

**PLACE: PRIDE TOWN (HANABI HIGH SCHOOL) - DAISUKE`S CLASS**

Miss Agira was on the first period of the lesson on Monday. The Physic class on the first period and she is now taking the students attendants. The class was noisy as always but it only temporary of time because after she finishes taking attendants, the class need to shows their presentation about their experiments to her and at the in front of other classmates.

"Very well, it seem that everyone is presents except…..Daisuke Toushirou." said Miss Agira.

"What? He absent? I thought that he's skipping the class today." said Chopper.

"Indeed. I was thought same way too.., Chopper. Ray, Himura. Did you know why he is absent today?" ask Miss Agira.

Ray and Himura remain silent but their minds are tries to make an excuse to her. Suddenly, Ray got an idea. He tells to her that Daisuke is maybe sick and they want to see him after school today. Miss Agira looks surprised but she thought maybe he was right.

"Fine then. Please say hi to him, okay? And, also please give him this file to him too. That is the homework for next fall season holiday." said Miss Agira.

"Yes, ma'am. We will deliver this file today." said Ray that tries to convinces her.

Miss Agira nods her head and she starts her lesson by teaching a new chapter first then they will have to presents their project in front the classmates. Luckily for Ray, Himura, Miu and Erika they don't need to presents because Daisuke was absents on that day. Meanwhile, at Daisuke house; it seems that Daisuke is still not wake up for his sleep and he looks very tired and very sleepy too. That's the reason why he doesn't go to school because he still not wakes up from his sleep.

"Wake up, Toushirou…Hey, Toushirou!" shouted Kyou that tries to wake him up.

"….Wha? What is it?" ask Daisuke.

"Fuh…Glad to hear your voice again. I thought you already dead…You have been sleep for a day!" said Kyou.

"….What just happened? I can't remember anything…Last thing that I remember is…Oww…my head is hurt…" cried Daisuke.

"Hold still, Toushirou…You still not recovered yet." said Kyou.

"…..How long I been sleep?" ask Daisuke.

"A day, I suppose. Your brother is very worry about you also your sister is more worry." said Kyou.

"Daisuke just lie down his body on the bed and couldn't get up due his headache but suddenly his door room was open by her sister that brings some food for him.

"How you feel, sleeping beauty?" ask Aimi that tries to cheer him up.

"Hey, sis…Stop making jokes, will ya? I'm not in the mood…" said Daisuke coldly.

"I didn't not! Here, I brought you slices of bread and a glass of milk. You been sleeping for a long day and haven't eating anything." said Aimi.

"Yeah….Oww…my head is still hurt…I hope it will be over!" said Daisuke.

"It's a Shock Mind. It will be happened when the first time you using the RTTD SITTER SLEEP. Don't worry, it only take two days to recover back." said Aimi.

Daisuke not saying any words but he just keep holding his head because the headache is so strong like his head wants to explode. Aimi went down to the kitchen to continue her work while Daisuke have his meal in the room with Kyou.

"Two days, huh? I guess I can't take it anymore…" said Daisuke.

"I also cannot do anything too because I in your locket!" said Kyou.

"Eh?" said Daisuke.

"Don't say 'Eh' with me, young boy. Have you forgotten what just happened?" ask Kyou.

"….Like said, I don't remember anything…But, still…I feel very cold…" said Daisuke.

"Well, that is my energy pressure. It is very cold yet at the same time it also very serene too. It supposes do not bother yours physically, you know. Hey, how about you cleaned yourself and get some fresh air at outside?" suggested Kyou.

"Hmm…I guess you are right. Let's go see the town and you probably want to see the Pride Town even you in the locket, right?" said Daisuke.

"Of course I want it too. Hurry up and get yourself clean and get ready. I will be waiting here." said Kyou.

"All right, all right already. Not need to rush, okay?" said Daisuke.

Daisuke gets up from his bed and went to the bathroom to get clean him self; while Kyou is waiting patiently on the table. After few minutes later, Daisuke just finished wearing a white shirt with a black vast also with a tie and a black trousers then he take the locket and wearing it and went out his room.

He went down to the living room where his sister is enjoying watching the TV and he say to his sister that he wants to go out to get some fresh air at the town and Aimi just nod her head and she focused back to the TV.

Daisuke leave the house and he walk to the street that leads him to the street markets. The street markets are very popular among the people that live at the Pride Town because its goods are very best and its price is very reasonable. Daisuke knows that his sister is always brought some fishes and meats at the Kazurin`s stall because Kazurin is a former friend of Daisuke`s father. He started to sells fishes and meats after the lab accident that make him lose his left eye. And now he's wearing an eye patch to hide his left eye. Daisuke arrives at the street markets after 10 minutes walking from his house and he is walking through the market to go the Pride Square. Many people is knows Daisuke because his sister always goes there at the morning to buy something to cook for lunch and he also went to Kazurin`s stall too and said hi to him. Kazurin is very surprised that Daisuke is taking a walk at the street market at that time because that times supposedly he still at the school.

"Hey, it is rarely seeing you at the street markets at this time, Daisuke. Are you not going to school?" ask Kazurin.

"Nah…Today I'm taking a day off because I not feel very well. Say, Mr. Kazurin. Did my sister buy something at your stall?" ask Daisuke.

"Yep, indeed she does. As always, she brought some fishes and some meats too. Your sister is very good at cooking, you know. She also has cooked a French dish about few years ago and you should ask her to cooks something special for you too." said Kazurin.

"Oh well, she is very good at cooking but she is not very good about cleaning the kitchen after she used!" said Daisuke.

"Ha, ha, ha…Indeed, she is. But, I haven't seen Enju this few months. Is he fine?" ask Kazurin.

"Yeah. His fine just busy with his works as always. Oh my….I guesses that I should leave now. It is very fun to chats with you, Mr. Kazurin." said Daisuke.

"Very well, then. Please say hi for me to your brother, Daisuke. Oh yeah, you should go visit Ginger Fruits stall. She really misses you very much." said Kazurin.

Daisuke nods his head and continue his walks to go to the Ginger's stall. Ginger is also a former friend to his mother and she is her mother former assistant at the lab also she lost her ability to walk forever because her legs has been paralyzed due to the serious injury in the bones. Although she has lost the ability to walk, she still can do the work as fruits seller at the market with her husband and her daughter, Okari.

"Hiya, Okari. Is your mother here?" ask Daisuke.

"Err…yes…she is here. Please wait for a while, okay?" said Okari.

Okari went back to the behind the stall to called her mother that busy checking the apple fruits. A few later, Ginger saw Daisuke that is waiting for her and she quickly went to the Daisuke.

"Oh! It's been quite a while, Daisuke. Oh, look at you. You have grown a lot!" said Ginger with happy voice.

"Mrs. Ginger…How are you doing? Feel any better?" ask Daisuke.

"Yes. Feel a little bit better but still, the pain is there too. Oh, please just wait for minute, Daisuke. Okari, please help me at here!" called Ginger.

"What is it, mother?" ask Okari.

"Please give this young boy an apple for him." said Ginger.

"Huh….It is okay, Mrs. Ginger. I'm not hungry at all." said Daisuke.

"Never mind, Daisuke. I just want to give you an apple because it is very rare to see you again at here. Please accept this apple, Daisuke." said Ginger that holds an apple.

"…All right. If you insist about it, I will accept the apple. Mrs. Ginger." said Daisuke that taken the apple.

Ginger looked very happy and she smile at Daisuke without having any problems. Daisuke thanked to the Ginger and he tells her that she needs to take care about her health also he also said to her that he need to go another place. Ginger just remain silent and she nod her head although she wants Daisuke to stay with her and chat with him as long she wants but she also known that time is always jealous with her to having a chat with Daisuke.

After a few hours walks at the street markets, Daisuke finally arrived at the Pride Square and he rest himself under the big tree. He's lean himself at the tree while the wind blows gently at his face.

"My, I never thought the human world is very fun. Thank you for showing me the wonderful places, Daisuke. I really enjoyed." said Kyou.

"Glad to know that you are enjoyed, Kyou. You know where we are now?" ask Daisuke.

"No…I didn't know. Please tell me." said Kyou.

"This is the Pride Square. It always been use to celebrate festivals also it been used as a place for hanging out to rest your mind under this big tree." said Daisuke.

"Hmm…What an interesting place to come. Are you always come here often?" ask Kyou.

"Not really. I just come here when I feel lonely or stressed after doing school homework." said Daisuke.

Suddenly, the breeze blows very gently at that morning but the sky is looks very dark like it almost wants to rains. It is very rarely to see the rains are going to fall during the spring on that month. Daisuke rises up his head and he also saw the dark sky while Kyou is still enjoying its break time with him. A few later, the rains is falling down vaguely and it doesn't bother Daisuke that still lean himself at under the big tree but Kyou seems realizes that the rains is falling and it asking Daisuke to search a dry place to wait the rains stop but Daisuke disagree with it and he told Kyou that he like to be under the rainy day.

Kyou is not very understood about his behavior yet he also knows that they also have same feature such as they dislike summer and warm climate. Kyou is also very pleased when he meets Daisuke at the first place although it thinks that it maybe is very hard to understand the human being also the world too but it seems that he got all mistakenly. Kyou knows that the human is not very hard to understand it because he can understand Daisuke very well even though they only been together for one-two days.

"Say, Toushirou. You are very unique person yet you are a kind of person that rarely been seen by other." said Kyou.

"Really? I guess many people say the same things to me. I'm not very special person or whatever it is. I'm just a normal person like others yet I just a child that doesn't have parents like everyone else." said Daisuke in monotone.

"Ohh…? I'm sorry if I make you to remember your past." said Kyou that feel sorry.

"That's okay, Kyou. Let the times of yore go like the wind…it been five years after the accident yet I can't say my true feeling when I saw their dead bodies in front of me when interred ceremony. I didn't cry also there is no tear rolling too. I just…frozen like ice…" said Daisuke in leisurely voice.

Kyou feel sorry in deep in his heart when it hear Daisuke`s past story. It just remain silent while the rains is finally stopped and the sun shines once again which mean that another hot and wet day need to get through. Daisuke gets up from his seat and Kyou asking him where he wants to go. Daisuke just smiles and respond Kyou's question with unpredicted answer. He tells Kyou that he wants go to the Pride Main Library at the south from the Pride Square and Kyou is seems perplexed with that answer and it keeping thinks what he going to do. They went to the place and they stay there until late evening.

**TIME: 6.30 pm**

**PLACE: At outside the school gate**

The school was already over on that day. The sky was oranges color because the sunset and most all the students already head home except for Ray, Himura and Miu is heading to Daisuke`s house to visits him at house. They walking slowly while Miu is seem enjoying herself by looking at the sunset while she was walking but suddenly they heard a familiar voice calling them for behind. They stop walking and they turn at the back and they saw Enju is heading towards them.

"School is over? Should you guys heading home now?" ask Enju.

"Oh well….Actually, we are heading home but we want to go your house to look for Daisuke and asking him why he doesn't come to school today." answered Miu.

"Yeah. In the mean time, we also want to give him this homework file so that he can do his holiday homework during the fall holiday that just around the corner." said Himura.

"Hmm…Is that so? I guess I should tell you that Daisuke is not feeling very well because he just sleeps for a day without waking up. But, don't you guys worry about him so much because the doctor said that he his exceedingly exhausted due to his school activities." explained Enju.

"Come to think about it, Daisuke are really busy on this spring season with the kendo club and also with the preparation for this spring exam that will be on at another 2 weeks." said Ray.

"So, that's makes him so tired and he also often to come back home at night." said Enju.

"…Could you give him this file? Also, can you ask him to come at school tomorrow?" ask Ray that holding the file to give to Enju.

"Sure. I'll tell him that. By the way, you guys should head home now, it's almost dark already." said Enju that already takes the file from Ray's hand.

They threes nods their heads and they walks with Enju towards the corner that leads their homes. Ray takes the left corner while Himura is taking the right corner and Miu is walking with Enju and takes the middle corner to head their home. Miu arrived at her house and she thanked to Enju for accompany her to home and Enju was very pleased and he say that she doesn't have to say thank you to him. Enju continues his walk and arrived at his house. He opens the door and closed back, take off his shoes and head to the living room. He sits on the sofa and Aimi comes out from the kitchen with a ladle at his hand.

"Back already? My, you sure are look tired." said Aimi.

"Yeah, guess you were right. Hey, Daisuke is still sleeping again?" ask Enju about Daisuke.

"Nope, he already woke up and he went out from the morning until now he still not comes back home yet." said Aimi.

"What? Ohh, that little brat sure give me a lot of temper! You know where he went?" ask Enju that seems look likes a volcano that going to exploded.

"No…but please calm yourself down, Enju. He needs time to be alone for a while yet he also need to spend his time to know his Weapon Seal too." said Aimi that tries to cool down Enju`s temper.

"Oh, all right. I will go easy on him today. By the way, did you already finishing with cooking? I'm starving…" said Enju.

"Why do you always want to eat after finishing the office works?" ask Aimi that seems lost her temper.

"What? I'm hungry and you are very good with cooking. I do not know how to cook like you!" said Enju that tries to pissed her.

"What did you just say? Did you see this ladle at my hand? Do you want me to knock your head with this or do you want me to throwing the knives at you?" ask Aimi that really lost his temper with Enju`s words.

"All right! You win…I'm sorry…" said Enju that scared with Aimi`s temper.

"Hmph, serve your right!" said Aimi to Enju.

Aimi went back to the kitchen to continue her cooking experiments. At the same time, she almost wants to laugh when she sees Enju's frighten face.

"Yikes…She more scary than a ghost, I suppose…But, I wonder where that little brat go?" said Enju to himself.

"He, he, he…Serve your right, Enju!" said Hana.

"Shut up, will ya!" said Enju rudely to Hana.

"Don't wanna!" said Hana.

22


	2. Chapter 1 PG 2

After those house joke that been make by Enju, he finally can rest in peace for a while and he switch on the television to entertained himself. At the same time, Daisuke are now at the Yoeke City but it seems that he still at the ICT Yoeke Park along with Kyou. He take a rest at there for a while after spend his time with Kyou at the Pride Main Library for hours. The park was shines with its lights that been on when the nights come and that's make the park look so beautiful also the park was the main focus for the young couples that in love to spend their time at this park.

"Huh…I think I had enough with this, Toushirou. You have taken me to the library and read too many books yet I feel used to this world." said Kyou.

"Ha, ha, ha…Really? My, it's been a while for me to have fun like this. You are my friend, Kyou…even though we just meet for few days." said Daisuke.

"I'm glad that you want to be friend wit me. Let us know each other even deeper and maybe I can gain new skills to helping you in the GAME." said Kyou.

"What did you mean by that? If we know each other deeper, you can gain new skill?" ask Daisuke that look curious.

"Let me tell you about a secret, Toushirou. If you know your know Weapon Seal even deeper, the Weapon Seal will gain new skill for its Command Technique. Also, they will co-operate with their master very well even they are in the critical situations." explained Kyou.

"I see…So, that the reason why that Raven guy wants me to know your name. Maybe not just knowing your name that I need to do, maybe I also need to learn your name and your character too." said Daisuke that rise up his locket under the moon.

"Same to me to do the same thing, Toushirou. I as your Weapon Seal also your comrade will be always stand by your side no matter what. Also, it is my duty to protect and serve you as my master." said Kyou.

"You have my word..., Kyou." said Daisuke.

Suddenly, Daisuke`s WSNAVI making a beeping sound and Daisuke take the WSNAVI out for his pocket and open it. There are message from RTTD Central and it seems that he have another GAME but he is not alone. There are another four persons that will join the GAME too. The message sound like this:

**DAY: MONDAY  
**** DATE: 26/ 3/ 2025  
TIME: 7:45 pm  
MESSAGE: YOUR RTTD BATTLE WILL START AT 8.00 PM TONIGHT, AT THE RTTD BATTLE ROOM. YOUR STAGE WILL BE INFROM LATER.  
FROM: RTTD STAFF  
YOUR TEAM MATES: i) MIU HEARTS (RANK 6)**

**ii) KOHEI TOKI (RANK 4)**

**iii) KOHAH TOKI (RANK 5)**

**iv) LUNA LANSTAR (RANK 4)**

After reading the message, Daisuke take a look at the park clock and that's make him to run faster to arrive at the RTTD COLLISIUM. Luckily, the Collisium is not far from the park and he arrived there at the perfect time. He went in to the Collisium and rush to the RTTD BATTLE ROOM which his teammates that's ready to start the game. Miu saw Daisuke entered the room with gasping state and she ask him where did he been for a day. Daisuke answered Miu`s question with politely and tell her that he doing some research about the legendary swords that been told at the temple. That's make Miu more curious with him because she knows that Daisuke never wants to concerns about that plus he also did not like to do some research too. Finally, the room went dark and a light was pointing to the announcer, Sammy, and the room been bright again.

"Good evening, boys and girls. Are ready for another GAME?" shout Sammy to the audiences.

The audiences were shouting which means they are ready to watch another GAME that night. Daisuke suddenly having a strange sense that an eye is watching him but Miu is whispering at him and ask him to calm himself. Daisuke nods his head and try to concentrate before the GAME is starts. However, Daisuke`s sense are correct because there is an eye is watching him for the audience seats. It was Raven who watching him for far and he seems have a plan to test Daisuke in that night GAME.

"Hmm…I suppose that he spends his time with his Weapon Seal. Am I right, Raven?" said Raven's Weapon Seal, Zangetsu.

"Indeed. Let see how far he learn his Weapon Seal's name…I should go to the RTTD STAFF ROOM to join with them too." said Raven that gets up from his seat and went out from the room.

The audiences is waiting the GAME starts and it seems that Daisuke and his friends already sits on the SITTER SLEEP and put their CARD CHARACTER in the WSNAVI and put it at their side and ready for the GAME. A helmet was putting on their head and they suddenly feel sleepy and they dozes off and their minds was been sent to the Dream World.

"All right, today they will do a dangerous mission at the ALVALON CITY RUIN. Can they finish the STAGE or did they will lose? Let's find the answers in the ALVALON STAGE." said Sammy.

The audience went quiet and tries to focus by watching the progress of the GAME. However, there is another unknown person is watching the GAME too. That person have spiked dark purple hair color, having a pair of blue sea eyes, tall and also he looks very unfriendly manner but no ones realize that because they is focusing their eyes to the big screen monitor.

"What an unexpected newcomer…that boy from the Pride Town is very special…no, he is more that special. He will be my next pray for the ceremony…A blood ceremony…" said that person.

**IN THE SAME TIME,**

**STAGE: ALVALON CITY RUINS (AT THE OLD RUINS: THE STARTING POINTS)**

Kohei and others already arrived at the starting point but, unfortunately they still didn't realize that Daisuke is not with them until Miu starts wondering where he could be.

"Something wrong, Miu-chan?" ask Luna.

"Yes. Did you guys see Daisuke? He not with us!" answered Miu.

`Hmm…Aniki, what should we do now? `, ask Kohak to Kohei.

"Let's spilt up and search him also please sent a signal from your WSNAVI if you guys find him. And, another thing, if you guys gets MISSION LIST; complete it and we will meet here. Got it?" said Kohei.

They three nods their head and they spilt up to search the missing Daisuke. Meanwhile, at the other place where Daisuke been…unfortunately, he seems lost in a thick forest that been surrounded by thin mist. However, he stills wandering through the forest by using the WSNAVI signal to find his friends. The WSNAVI`s signal are very low but Daisuke still can follow the signal until he realize that he been going circle in the forest for many times.

"As I thought, this place is look kind a maze. Hey, Kyou. Got any ideas?" ask Daisuke.

"Not a clue. But, I still thinking why they sent you far away from your friends!" said Kyou.

"We can think it later. What is more important is how we suppose get out from here." explained Daisuke.

"I suppose you already going circled in this forest, right? Even we had that WSNAVI, we still can't get out from here…so, I suggest you to keep walking by according your mind." suggest Kyou.

"By according my mind? What's that suppose to mean?" ask Daisuke.

"It means that you have to use your own action to determine which way is correct ways needed to follow." explained Kyou.

Daisuke not very understand what is Kyou tries explaining about that but he guess is worth to try. He keeps on walking again and again until he saw a sign-board with unfamiliar alphabets that written on the board. He tries to translate it but it seems he can't afford to do that. Luckily, the WSNAVI have the translation alphabets that can translate the words so Daisuke used it to translate it.

"The…Alvalnon…City…The Alvalnon City is up head." said Daisuke.

"See? What I just tell you? Just follow your mind and you will find way out." said Kyou with proud.

"Don't be so proud, Kyou. It can lead you to become snobbish, you know." said Daisuke in monotone.

"Ah…Sorry." said Kyou.

Suddenly, a white horse with a female rider runs in front Daisuke luckily he avoid from been crash. The horse just keep running and the rider seem didn't notice about Daisuke. Later, another two black horses with knights' ride on it come approach him. The knights stop their horses and asking him about the white horse that pass there. Daisuke sense something is wrong so he decided not telling the truth and he point at the east of the forest. The knights' nod their heads and one of them give him a pouch of money and leave him with speed of lighting. Daisuke seems quite puzzles what just happened and later his WSNAVI making a beep sound. Daisuke opens his WSNAVI and there is a MISSION LIST. He quite surprise with the MISSION LIST that he just receives but he knows that something needs to be settle at there. The MISSION LIST sounds like this:

**MISSION LIST:**

**1) MISSION 1- FINDS PRINCESS HINAMORI**

**2) MISSON 2- PROTECTS AND PREVENTS PRINCESS HINAMORI BEING CAPTURE **

**3) MISSON 3- ELIMINATE SKYLONE**

**GOOD LUCK, GAMRES!**

Daisuke closed his WSNAVI and keep walking to the north until he heard something from behind. It sound like a horse galloping then Daisuke turns back and he saw the white horse with a female rider on it stand in front of him.

"Thank you for saving my life." said that woman.

"No problem, lady. Is there something wrong? Why they after you?" ask Daisuke.

"Well…it's a long tale, you know. By the way, you look very strange. Are you a traveler?" ask that woman.

"Sort of like that. My name is Daisuke Toushirou. I am a Soul Reaper." said Daisuke.

"My name is Princess Hinamori Heiki. I'm a princess of Alvalnon Kingdom. Glad to meet you." said Hinamori.

"You say what? Are you the princess?" surprised Daisuke.

"Yes…I guess you already heard the rumor about my lost, right? Those knights were chase after me and thanks to you; I manage to escape." said Hinamori.

"Would you mind tell me what just happened? I need to know the detail." said Daisuke.

"Okay. How about we find a place to break first? It will be rainy today so I prefer that you don't want to get wet" said Hinamori.

"As you wish, princess. Lead the way." said Daisuke.

After a short conversation with unexpected person, Daisuke and Hinamori keep on walking until they found a small cave in the forest. So, they take a break at there and the rains already fall heavily until it created thick mist. Daisuke sit in front the fire while Hinamori sits in front the mouth of cave with sad face.

"You shouldn't sit at there, princess. Come inside and explain to me what just happened." said Daisuke.

"Never mind, I always be like this and oh yes, I should explain what is happening at the Alvalnon City. It is been a year since I leave my castle and my royal parents to deal King Skylone's army however my kingdom was lost the GRANDSWORD BATTLE and I have to marry King Skylone as the prize or else my people will be suffer. So, my only choice is to run away and abandon my post in war also I run away from the unsolved problem." said Hinamori with tears.

"It seems that you already make a wrong choice, princess. There also three unforgiving delinquency you have make but there is time to make it right." said Daisuke.

"Three unforgiving delinquency, you say? What is it? Please tell me!" said Hinamori.

"First, you leave your royal family alone to deal the Skylone. Second, you ran away from the reality and abandon your post in the war and lastly, you afraid to face the bitter reality and you ran away to solved the problem." answered Daisuke with coherent voice.

Hinamori was astonished after she heard Daisuke`s answer. She grasp her hands and she cries with loud voice but only Daisuke can heard the cries in the cave and Daisuke just watch her with an empty look but his mind make him to thinks the past when he saw his parents bodies in front of him.

"How long I never cry? How long the tears become frozen? How long I been like this?" ask Daisuke to himself.

"_Why the boy is never cry? Is he doesn't have any emotion?" said an old lady in his past._

"_He probably will cry alone after this." said Aimi in his past._

The rains just falls heavily and Daisuke`s past fades away after he saw Hinamori still crying. He come to near her and tries to persuade her to stop crying and he did it. Hinamori stops crying and she hugs Daisuke with tears still rolling at her cheeks and that make Daisuke astonished and very shock by her sudden action. Also, Daisuke was blushing and he asks Hinamori to let him go and Hinamori realize what she was doing and she quickly release her hugs. By the same time, her face was turns red like strawberries.

"I'm sorry about that." said Hinamori.

"…That's okay. I know you are sad and I suppose you need to do that…" said Daisuke.

The rains just fall heavily until the sun rise again after that. Hinamori comes out from the cave and she saw the sun shines on the sky with bright light. She now become so confident and ready to face her enemy however, Daisuke just look at her with cold look but in his heart was so glad because Daisuke could see she smile again.

"Hey, Daisuke…I guess I got an idea. And, I think you will like this." said Hinamori.

"Huh? Wait the sec! What is got in your mind?" ask Daisuke with curiously.

"He, he, he… Can you acting like a prince?" ask Hinamori with smile.

"Yeah…Wait the sec! YOU SAID WHAT?" said Daisuke with shock.

"I said can you be acting like a prince. I got an idea how to strike back." said Hinamori.

"But…I don't know. Hey, how about you, Kyou? Did you agree with this?" ask Daisuke.

"Hmm…That was a sudden but I think it worth to try too. But come to think of it, can you really act like a prince? I very doubt about this." said Kyou.

"I don't know unless we try it. Well, princess. I guess I will follow your plan but when should we start?" ask Daisuke.

"We will start now. But, first let's head back to the city." said Hinamori.

They come out from the cave and start their journey to the Alvalnon City but Daisuke have strange sense again like he feel it before the GAME start. He tries to locate the energy pressure by closing his eyes but he failed and that's make him lost his own energy pressure a little bit. He keeps walking with Hinamori until he didn't feel that sense again. At the same, it was Raven who gives him a strange sense to Daisuke and he was hiding at the behind a big tree. He just smiles and yet he was bit relive because Daisuke can't locates him because he using a KIDO to prevent he being discovered by Daisuke.

"That's was close one. My, he does look very exhausted after trying to locating me but he failed to do that." said Raven to himself.

"However, I'm quite shock that he can use the Mind Map to locating you." said Zangetsu.

"Maybe he doesn't know that he using the Mind Map, Zangetsu. He just doing it by coincidence, not more than that." said Raven.

"Coincidence, you said? How you can be so sure about it?" ask Zangetsu.

"Trust me. I know that boy abilities and I know what his weakness and his power too." said Daisuke.

Raven used his Flash Steps to chase them with gentle but swift speed so that he will not being discovered by Daisuke again. Later, Miu`s and the other still searching for Daisuke until they got a signal from Kohei at the forest. They rush to the forest and they saw Kohei standing at in front of a cave.

Luna asks him what is going on and Kohei answer it with unexpected answer. Kohak tells to his brother not just jump to the conclusion but his brother says he didn't. Miu saw footsteps on the wet ground and she examines it and she calls Kohei and other to take a look that footsteps. Kohak touch the ground and he said that the footsteps are still new and he said that the footstep could lead them to the place where Daisuke might be. So, they take a decision to follow the footsteps that can lead them to Daisuke.

**Meanwhile, at the Alvalnon City**

Hinamori and Daisuke already arrived at the city but they are not using the usual ways to get the castle. They are using back streets to being avoided being capture however they are not very lucky after they are being seen by a man at the streets. Daisuke have not choice but to make that man fainted by attacking him from behind by disappearing himself with incredible speed. Hinamori quite surprised with Daisuke`s speed and strength after she saw how Daisuke make the man fainted in just few seconds.

"Are you alright, princess?" ask Daisuke.

"Yes, I'm fine but how could you deal that man with just a flash?" ask Hinamori with curious.

"Let just say that was an illusion of speed to make him fainted. Come on, we have to hurry." said Daisuke.

"Yes, let's go." said Hinamori.

They keep on running through the street while Hinamori's mind is still thinking what just happened back there. She also thinking what Daisuke mean by illusions of speed and she know that wasn't an illusion but that's was real. She saw her own eyes that Daisuke disappear himself and attack that man from behind without being notice. As for Daisuke, he also thinking the same thing like Hinamori and he also know that wasn't him whom doing it in that kind of speeds. He feels like someone who helping him to do such that thing yet he feel something is very light under his feet that can make him do that attack.

"I know that was something wrong with me. But, what is it? Is there something followed me till now? If it does, what is it?" ask Daisuke to himself.

"He not an ordinary human…but he is a human. A human suppose doesn't have that kind of power yet that kind of speed, it's impossible!" said Hinamori in her mind.

After a few hours later, they arrive at the castle but they can't enter yet because the guards are guarding the door. Hinamori make a decision to talk to the guards and she come out from the bush and that's make the guards was surprise because their long lost princess has return with Daisuke they thought was a prince.

Hinamori explained to them what is happening to her and ask them to open the door to see her royal parents. They were so happy and they quickly open the door while the guards at the tops were shouting with joy because their princess has return.

Meanwhile, in the main hall of the castle which the royal people gather with their king and queen is with the King Skylone. Skylone is seems waiting for something while King Heiki and Queen Mirai was seems worrying about something. They are worrying about the King Skylone planning to take all the Rain Flowers to call the Guardian that protects the Alvalnon Kingdom for generations, the Water Dragonairu. Dragonairu is a dragon which can make a wish comes true by using a large amount of Rain Flowers.

"If the princess didn't no come yet, so I will take all the Rain Flowers and make a wish to destroy your kingdom into the dust." said Skylone.

"You are such a coward, Skylone!" said King Heiki.

"We will not surrender! Not till our last breaths!" said Queen Mirai with angry voice.

"Say all what you want, Heiki, Mirai. Why you just don't want to accept your defeat?" said Skylone with proud voice.

Suddenly, the door was open by unexpected person. It was Princess Hinamori who opens the door and she enters the hall with the blaze of anger with her. Skylone was astonished by the scene but he got another plans to eliminate the royal family once and for all. Skylone smiles at her but Hinamori was to angry until she almost want to use her forbidden spell but luckily she was been stop by her mother by using the binding spell. Skylone already scared but he just pretending look so calm and that's make Hinamori more angry with him and she tries to calm herself back by remembering her plans.

"You will pay what you have done to my fallen comrades, Skylone." said Hinamori.

"Me? It was you who runs away from the battlefield!" said Skylone with innocent voice.

"Why you…!" said Hinamori that can't finish her words.

"That's enough…" said Daisuke with cold voice.

Suddenly, they were surprise by Daisuke`s voice at the door's hall. He was leaning his body at the door with cold eyes that watching them for beginning. He starts to walk to them with the cold aura was been feel by Mirai and Hinamori. Mirai seems sense something is wrong with Daisuke`s aura and she feels something is with him. She also saw a woman spirit with him. A woman was wearing a white cloak and with a medium sized ice blaze ignited on top her head was floating while holding a sheeted sword with her.

"A ghost…No, that's not a ghost! But, what is it?" said Mirai herself.

"Who might be you, young man?" ask Skylone.

"Oh yes, he was a prince from the south kingdom, Prince Daisuke Toushirou." said Hinamori.

"What?" said Heiki with surprise.

"Is this a joke or what?" said Mirai.

"Liar…You're lied! The south is the desert and there is no kingdom there!" said Skylone angrily.

"Oh shoot!" said Hinamori to herself.

"Hmph…It seems that my plan have been discovered…That's right! I'm not a prince but a traveler and I here to aid Princess Hinamori to reclaim her kingdom. Also, I gonna reap your life too." said Daisuke with coherent voice.

"What the…" said Skylone before he could finish his word.

"Ahh…That woman's spirit already gone! Where is she?" said Mirai with shock.

29


	3. Chapter 1 PG 3

Skylone very scared by Daisuke`s cold and violent aura but he still not show any sign that he wants to give up yet. Daisuke withdraw his sword and point it to Skylone, which mean that he will take him down however, Daisuke didn't not realize that Skylone will play another deathly trick to fight him. Skylone uses his magic and something is making the hall's floor shaking and Daisuke seems can sense a strong energy pressure underneath him. Hinamori also can sense the pressure and she move toward her mother while her parents are ready to face the scene with their magic.

"Now, I will show you my true power, little boy! Come out, Curigari!" summon Skylone that raise his hand.

"Be careful, master. I sense something strong below us and it moves very fast yet we have to be ready." said Kyou.

"Roger that! Kyou, help me to set my battle coordination and get ready to engaging!" said Daisuke.

"Roger! Setting the battle coordination. Limitation ice power, level 2 complete. Ready to engaging. Target lock, Curigari the giant earth snake." said Kyou.

"And we set!" said Daisuke that ready to battle.

Daisuke`s katana was covered by the blue ice and the hilt was jointed by an ice chain with crescent scythe blade. Skylone was very shocked by Daisuke`s power yet he seems lost his confidents to winning but he doesn't want to thinking about it. And then, the hall floor was cracked and a giant snake with brown color comes out from the floor. Daisuke was ready to engage his enemy that was twice bigger that he self and he make his first move by striking the monster by freezing it using his _Souten Ni Zase_ but, the situation was dramatically change. The monster was being freeze but Daisuke heard Skylone chuckle at him and Daisuke knows that something is wrong.

"Do you really think that Curigari will lose by your little power? Well, think again!" said Skylone.

"What did you mean?" ask Daisuke.

"See for yourself!" said Skylone.

Suddenly, the ice was cracked and the monster has escape from the ice. The ice was shatter into pieces on the floor while Curigari is ready to strike back. Daisuke is ready to face the monster's power and he make his move by jumping on the top of its head and strike it with powerful ice attack but it wont give that monster any damages or not single scratches on it.

"What the….!" said Daisuke.

"Is that what you got, little kid? Then, I gonna eat you up! **EARTH CRUSHER**!" said Curigari that launching an earth waves to Daisuke.

"_**HYORUGI**_ (Ice Block Shield)" said Kyou that making an ice block to block the attack.

The ice block was crushed and Daisuke was send flying away from the monster. He badly wounded and many bloods were spilt at the floor. Curigari is waiting from him to gets up and it also was waiting a chance to kill him with a single attack. Daisuke was barely to get up and he's launching another ice attack to Curigari but because he was badly wounded and the ice attack was faded away before it could reach to the Curigari. Skylone was laugh with loud voice and he gives Curigari an order to kill him at once and Curigari was very impatient to eat Daisuke make its move by creating an earth wave to Daisuke. With a little strength Daisuke have, he jumps up and freezes the earth wave but he didn't notice that Curigari was at his behind and strike him with its tail with powerful hit and that's make Daisuke fall on the floor with a bang. He was on the floor with bloods while Hinamori was very worried about Daisuke and she wants to help him but Daisuke shout at her do not come near him.

He tries to gets up but Curigari attacks him with another tail strike until that's make Daisuke lost his consciousness. Kyou sense that Daisuke`s energy pressure is too low and he tries to call Daisuke to regain his consciousness but there was no answer. Curigari also sense that Daisuke might be dead and it open its mouth to eat Daisuke however the situation changes again. A light come out from Daisuke`s body has blinded Curigari with bold light when its wants to eats Daisuke. Hinamori and the others also been blinded by the light too. As Daisuke was lost his consciousness, he heard a voice that called his name and he knows that wasn't Kyou voice; that was another person voice. A woman voice for sure. He finally regains his consciousness and he saw woman in the light. He saw a woman with an ice blaze on top of her head and she wearing a pure white long cloak with her.

"Who are you?" ask Daisuke.

"_Learn my name... Learn my name and I will help you." _said that woman.

"I don't know your name." said Daisuke.

"…._Ryubyakuya…"_said that woman voice that fading away.

As the woman voice fading away, he gets up and he notice that his wounds have been cured. And the bold light was fading, Curigari was very angry yet it also was very shock that Daisuke was standing without any wounds. Skylone also was surprised yet he feels that he might be lost also Hinamori and her royal parents were surprised what just happened. Kyou is asking Daisuke if he was alright and Daisuke responded to his question.

"How did you come back alive?" ask Curigari with anger.

"Do you think that I already dead? Come on, you know that you will be freeze in my Ice." answered Daisuke.

"Don't be so ignorant, little brat! I will finish you with single blow! EARTH CRUSHER!" said Curigari.

"It was you who I finish it with a single blow…" said Daisuke coldly.

The surrounding was turn into thin mist and it is very so cold yet Daisuke was releasing his cold energy pressure to make the surrounding become colder and creating thin mist. Curigari`s earth wave was been turn into ice and break into pieces of ice. It didn't realize that its life will be over by Daisuke that already jumps up on the air with his ice blade that shines in the ice. Daisuke launches the attack that been 'teach' by the woman that he saw in the light. Curigari was been freeze in the ice and as Daisuke's feet landed on the ground and his katana's blade was turn in to normal form.

"_**Break and crush in the deepest ice of White Night Dragon**_" said Daisuke coldly while he sheeted his katana.

After hearing Daisuke coldly voice while sheeting his katana, the ice breaks and Curigari was been destroyed in Daisuke`s ice. The surrounding was come back into normal and Skylone don't believe with his eyes and he become speechless and he also cant move his body because he was to shock or have been freeze by Daisuke`s cold and violent aura. As for Hinamori, she orders the guards to capture Skylone and prison him at the underground chamber while waiting his judgment at the Sael Island. Skylone have been taken out and the castle has been reclaimed back. And, Hinamori's kingdom has been reclaimed back too.

While Hinamori was so happy to see her royal parents, she saw that Daisuke was leaving without saying goodbye and she chased after him and she saw Daisuke at the outside the gate castle. She called him from behind and that's make Daisuke turns back and he saw Hinamori is chasing him. He waits for Hinamori and Hinamori was reached to him with gasping condition. Daisuke ask her why she chased him and Hinamori say that she wants to thanks to him with all his done and she give him a blue flower to him. She explain that the flower with take him wherever he wants to go with a condition. She says that he must believe where he wants to go and the flower will shine and take him to the place.

"Hmm... Thank you." said Daisuke.

"No problem. I just want to repay your debts." said Hinamori.

"…..You don't need to do it if you can't." said Daisuke.

"No…I have to do it because we maybe cannot see each other again" said Hinamori.

"You were right but it wasn't the reason why you want to chase me, right?" ask Daisuke.

"…Yeah….I also wants to say goodbye too and I hope we can see each other again." answered Hinamori.

"Hah…Oh well, I cannot guarantee that we can see again but let just the time will decide for us." said Daisuke.

"Yeah…You right!" said Hinamori.

Suddenly, the flower at Daisuke`s hand was glowing and Hinamori knows that Daisuke will leaving for today. There were tears come out from her eyes but she whipped because she doesn't want Daisuke to see she crying again. Daisuke just smile at her and he say goodbye to her and Daisuke disappear with the shine. Hinamori was left alone at there and she rises up her head, look up the bright sky and whispering alone.

"Thank you, Daisuke. Let us meet again another time…." whispered Hinamori alone.

At the meantime, Kohei and others are heading back to the starting point because their WSNAVI have shown the MISSION LIST has been completed by Daisuke however, they still not see Daisuke`s sight at there either. Miu was already worried about Daisuke and she use half of her power to make Mind Map to detect Daisuke`s energy pressure but she didn't make it and her energy pressure was dropped at danger level. Luna realizes was she was doing and she uses her magic to restore her energy back.

"Don't push yourself, Miu. We also worry about him too." said Luna.

"But…I…I…" said Miu that cant continued her words.

"Save your energy, Miu. We need you to treat our wounds and we only have you." said Kohak to keep Miu calm.

"…Yes. I'm sorry about my rush action. Kohei-san, did you sense Daisuke`s energy pressure?" ask Miu.

"Yes but he was far from us. However, I also sense that he also battling with something too." said Kohei.

Before Kohei can continue his conclusion, Daisuke was fall on Kohei's back by sudden and that's make everyone was surprise by his sudden appearances. Miu was shock yet she also very relieves because Daisuke was not hurt or bad wounded as she thought while Kohak was speechless went he saw Daisuke falling from the sky and Luna almost wants to shoot Daisuke with her gun because she was been surprise by Daisuke that fall on the Kohei's back.

"Daisuke…!" said Kohei.

"Opps…I'm sorry, Kohei-san. I'll get up now." said Daisuke that gets up from Kohei's back.

"Where have you been, Daisuke?" ask Luna.

"You give us too much problem to finding you, brat!" said Kohak angrily.

Daisuke just remain quiet but he still not gives any respond to Kohak's anger emotion yet he seems already being dizzy again. Kohei saw Daisuke condition and he asking Daisuke whether he okay or not. Before Daisuke can answer Kohei's question, he fainted and luckily Kohei was there to grab him from falling on the ground. Miu was panic and she rush to Daisuke to check how his condition but Kohei said to her do not worry.

"He's fine but he just fainted." said Kohei.

"But, what is happening to him?" ask Miu.

Then, Luna sense that someone was watching them and she use her gun to make the person out from its hiding place. The person was out from his hiding place but they were shock once again by unexpected person. It was Raven and he just happy to see them that all right.

"Raven, what on earth you doing here?" ask Kohak.

"Well, I just have some unsettled business at here and I was on duty to take care of Daisuke too." answered Raven.

"A duty? What did you mean by that?" ask Kohei.

"Ha, ha…I will explain it later. Let's get out from here, first." said Raven.

Later, they went out from the Stage and they quickly send Daisuke to the RTTD REST ROOM for treatment however before they can reach the room, Enju was there and he says that he will take of Daisuke. Kohei who was carrying Daisuke at his back was curious with Enju sudden action but he knows that Enju have his own reason and he doesn't want to know about it. Enju take that fainted Daisuke and carry him at his back.

"Enju-san, Daisuke will be okay, right?" ask Miu.

"Yeah…He will but he needs a long sleep to regain his strength back." answered Enju.

"And, another thing I want to ask, Enju. Is Daisuke having dark past in his life or something is bothering him?" ask Kohei.

"Yes. He have a dark past in his life but I don't think I want to tell you guys the story. Sorry." said Enju that leaving them alone.

"There's he goes. I wonder what in his mind." said Kohak to himself.

"Well, how about we go home? It's getting late and tomorrow we have to go school." suggest Luna.

They all just silent but they agree with Luna's suggestion. They went back to their house and they call it a day however Raven who still lock himself in the RTTD STAFF ROOM was observing Daisuke`s fighting style and he was so shock with Daisuke`s performance yet he was very curious how he launching the ice dragon attack and how he manage defeated the monster. But, there also was something is bothering his mind and that's making him wants to investigate.

"Well, what we have here…There is a woman in the light…" said Raven.

"What…? Is there was bothering you?" ask Zangetsu.

"Yes. There something unusual about this boy." said Raven.

"So, did you want to your usual action?" ask Zangetsu.

"Yep! But, I will do it tomorrow." answered Raven.

"WHAT? ARE YOU WANTS TO SLACK OFF AGAIN?" shouted Zangetsu.

"Well…..I'm so tired, you know." said Raven.

After that little conversation with Zangetsu, Raven was fall to sleep and Zangetsu calling his name for many times but there was no answer. Zangetsu was tired to call his name again and again so he decided to fall to sleep with him too.

33


End file.
